Tears of a Savior
by MeemoUchiha
Summary: Sometimes, things aren't what they seem. Naruto could agree to that. In his battle against Madara, he finds out that it isn't possible to always win. When it seems like all hope is lost, the Kyuubi sends him to the past to fix his mistakes and protect the ninja nations. The problem is.. How should naruto go about doing that?smart!naruto,!strong!naruto. NaruHina. AU. Some OC.
1. Fallen savior

Hello everyone, MeemoUchiha here. This is my first story and I Hope you like it!

"Baka" exclaimed Naruto. you make me seem like such a loser!

Well I wouldn't write down something that isn't true, Naruto-**CHAN.**

**"both of you idiots shut up, im trying to get some sleep here" **bellowed Kurama.

g-gulp, YES SIR!

well anyways here is chapter 1.

* * *

"Pain," was the only thing going through my mind. The world seemed to change slowly  
around me ever since sasuke's defection. If only I stopped for a second and noticed it.  
Maybe, just maybe, I could have saved all of us. The peaceful, quiet, fantasy live was all an  
illusion. From the academy days where I met all of my precious people, to my last and final battle against the resurrected Madara Uchiha. I believed that I could overcome all my enemies and feelings by never giving up. What a fool I was.

As I now lay here in the mud created by the crying sky, I knew that my life was coming to an end and that there was not going to be any kind of twist of fate this time. It was all the real deal.**" Kit"** said kurama somberly. **"I know how you feel. To have everything you have accomplished, assimilated right in front of your eyes"**

"Damnit!" screamed the crying naruto. Everybody I vowed to protect... they're gone! It's my fault for not being stronger. I couldn't protect Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, sakura, or anybody else. I'm a failure. Then there is my biggest regret, not being able to bring back sasuke. "**Naruto, I know of a way to help you.**" whispered Kurama.

"Really!" screamed the heart broken Naruto. "**yes, but first find a grassland. I will explain it to you once you get there.**"

Dashing through the trees, Naruto still had tear stains around his cerulean eyes. He wondered if this is really happening. Reality has played him too many times and he was just so fearful of having any kind of hope anymore. fearful that it will just come back around and stab him in the back.

"**Good, now that we are here, enter your mindscape, okay kit? **

"Okay kurama," naruto exclaimed.

He closed his eyes while sitting in meditative position, with the intention of talking to his Long-time companion Kurama.

"**Prepare yourself, kit." **Kurama said in a serious voice. "**I have seen all of the things you have naruto and it breaks my heart to see you like this." **

**"** What are you getting at, Kurama?" asked the confused blonde.

"**what i'm saying naruto is that I am planning to send you back in time."**

There was a demeaning Silence after that remark...

"But, what will happen to you kurama?" Will you come back with me? asked the Blonde in a hopeful voice.

"**Yes, i will. Get ready I will initiate the jutsu in a second." **

**You may feel a slight nagging in your head and might wake up later with a headache but it is a small price to pay.**

**"**Thank you so much, Kurama" Said naruto in a genuinely thankful tone.

**"Its no problem Gaki, Thats what friends are for, right? **

They both shared a laugh at that remark and smiled at each other.

"**See you later, Naruto..."**

All of a sudden, the room was covered in white light and it soon turned to dark.

Our hero, was unconscious. Although, his story has came to a standstill, He will begin to change his destiny and bring about happiness as the child of prophecy.

* * *

There it is guys! I hope you enjoyed it!

"That was so touching, eh kurama old buddy!" Screamed the Hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"**I think i'm gonna be sick" whispered the now gagging kurama.**

*Sigh* you guys are hopeless.


	2. Meeting

Hey guys its naruto here and I will be filling in for meemo for now, but believe me that guy snores like ero sennin on a weekday

"NARUTO!"'what are you doing! I screamed

"catch me if you can, meemo" challenged naruto

*wild chase around my house for two hours*

"huff, huff, you win for now but I'll get my hands on you later. MWUAHAHAHAHAA."

"owww" who threw that rock at me? I demanded angrily.

**"I did, is there a problem?" **challenged kurama

N-no problem at all kurama, ha-haha-ha *nervous stammer*

"hahahahhahah" teased naruto.

oh, when I get my hands on you...

well anyway guys here is chapter two!

* * *

"Ugh" mumbled naruto unintelligibly.

"What hit me" he wondered.

He began to remember what happened before he was knocked unconscious.

"Kurama" he whispered to himself.

He couldn't even begin to express the how thankful he was to the old fox.

As he began to stand up, he surveyed his surroundings with great focus.

"Hmm, from what I can gather, I seem to be on the outskirts of the village. However, my main concern is to find out how far back I have travelled.

As naruto made his way to the main gate of the village, he spotted his favorite two gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

When he laid his eyes on their faces, the painful memories of their death flashed in front of his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Halt, state your name and business!" They exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Ah yes. Sorry about that. Naruro exclaimed casually. However on the inside he was panicking!

'Shit, I can't let them know my real name! Uh, c'mon naruto think, think.

Aha!'

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki, and I came in search of my long lost relative naruto uzumaki."

Naruto lied through his teeth.

'I have always hated lying but in this case it's the only option I got'

He thought to himself as he awaited their reactions

"YOU? you're related to naruto?" They asked completely flabbergasted.

"Umm yes, but why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well you are so well mannered, while our naruto is quite hyperactive. But we deffinetly see the remeblence."

Izumo stated.

"Anyways, welcome to konoha, uzumaki-san" they stated politely as the made a path for me to enter.

"Haha thank you. I'm well informed about my relative's famous knickname, the number one, hyperactive, knuckle head ninja."

"It was a pleasure to meet you both."

As naruto made his way into the village, he noticed that it did not look that much different from what he remembered.

He decided it was best to talk to the hokage. So he made his way to the hokage tower in hopes of talking to his grandfather figure and current hokage Hiruen Sarutobi.

As he then found his way surrounded by three Anbu black ops.

"come quietly and peacefully" stated the Anbu with the hawk mask.

"Hello Anbu , it is also a pleasure to meet you. However I do not know what I did that would require you to bring me in" he said in an aloof tone.

"However, I am on my way to that large tower so if that's where we are going please lead the way."

As soon as they opened the door to the hokage's office, naruto was greeted with the sight of the sandaime hokage. He didn't look any different from the last time he saw him.

"Hello there young one" he said in a gentle but warm voice.

Naruto was left speechless.

The pain that he felt in his heart at that moment was enough to bring him to his knees.

This caused the hokage and two Anbu to catch him before he hurt himself.

Naruto found himself loosing consciousness, and fast.

The last words he mumbled before he was overcome with the darkness were " I missed you so much jiji"

* * *

I really miss the third hokage. im so sad that he had to be killed off, but I guess that's kishimoto logic for ya. Eh naruto?

naruto?

As I turned around, I found the world famous, world renouned, great ninja war hero, naruto uzumaki bawling his eyes out while mumbling out

"Jiji" over and over again

*sigh*, well see ya guys next time!


	3. Painful memories

We find our favorite fox in a bright room, but what will happen now?

He opened his eyes with a start. He wasn't sure what happened to him that would put him in a hospital room

'Wait a second, wasn't I in front of jiji before I...JIJI' naruto panicked in his mind.

He tried to stand lay up in the constricting bed, but he couldn't for some odd reason. He struggled against his binding for what seemed to be eternity, but in reality was only one minute.

"I'm glad that your finally awake." Came the warm voice of the sandaime hokage.

Naruto, hearing this, turned his head so fast, he could have swore it broke.

"Well, I would be happy if you explained to me how you know me and why you have kage level power just rolling off you" spoke hiruzen.

"Sigh" breathed out naruto.

'well I guess I can trust him with the actual truth' though naruto.

"Okay, my real name is not Arashi uzumaki and I am not a relative of naruto uzumaki. I am naruto uzumaki from the future."

The silence that followed was really haunting.

"I guess that makes sense, since you are the spitting image of naruto, but if what you say is correct than how come you had to time travel and how is that even possible?" Asked the intrigued kage.

"I understand, you don't believe it either jiji, but let me explain."

'jiji, huh. I guess you really are naruto'

"Okay go on"

"Well from the future I come from, everything went haywire starting from the end of my chunin exams.

My team started crumbling apart when sasuke left the village..."

"Wait" interrupted the war veteran. "What do you mean by sasuke left the village!"

"It wasn't his fault completely." Stated the somber naruto.

"It was mainly because o the hebi-teme, orochimaru" stated naruto with disdain.

"Orochimaru huh" stated the now regretful kage.

"But anyway, after he defected. Tsunade baa-chan sent me and a couple other genin to retrieve sasuke. The team consisted if me, shikamaru, neji, kiba, choji, and later on, Rock lee." Recalled naruto.

"When I was fight sasuke, we ended up having our brawl at the prestigious landmark, the valley of the end."

"However, it didn't look like anything prestigious when we were done with it." Chuckled naruto sadly.

"In the end, I couldn't save sasuke and he made it to orochimaru. When we returned to the village. Ero sennin decided he would-

"Hold on a second" interrupted the hokage.

" by ero sennin do you mean jaraiya-chan?"

"Yes, ero sennin is the knickname I can up with for him."

That brought out a hearty laugh from both naruto and the sandaime hokage.

"And what do you mean by godaime hokage?" Asked the kind war-hawk.

"Does that mean I die in the upcoming years?" Asked the deathly silent hokage.

"Yes, but village was then led by tsunade senju." Stated the sad naruto.

"Oh ok ,Well, you can continue now." Said the thoughtful hokage.

"Ero-sennin then told me that he was taking me on a three year training trip. He wanted me to be prepared for a group called the akatskui. They are a bunch of s-ranked missing bin that capture tailed beasts and their jinjuuriki."

"When we returned, I created a new jutsu. This jutsu was known as SS-rank because you need massive chakra reserves to use and it also inflicts some damage to my arm. It is called, True wind style: Rasenshuriken. The final product of my fathers famous rasengan.

Hiruzen gaped at that.

" I ended up fighting sasuke again shortly after but he ended up escaping again. Then the akatskui leader ended up attacking and I had to stop him with my newly acquired sennin-modo(sage mode)"

The village was then destroyed and I became the hero of the village once I defeated the leader and we began to rebuild.

Shortly after we were informed that sasuke killed itachi, but after we saw him, he became cold and stated that he will destroy konoha for forcing his brother to slaughter his clan and be exiled.

Hiruzen behave depressed at that knowing if was true, although he could tell that sasuke did not know the whole truth.

"So we later discovered that the real leader of akatskui was Madara Uchiha"

'I-impossible, how can he be alive?' Thought the hokage.

Sasuke then decided to attack Danzo and engage him in a battle. Sasuke emerged the winner, but had difficulties because if all the sharing an that Danzo held at his disposal. He even had shisui uchiha's mange juicy sharing an in his bandaged eye. Sasuke used his mange juicy sharing an and emerged the victor with Danzo dead."

"Madara declared war on the five shinobi nations at the called five kage summit in the land of iron." The nations joined together and became know as the allied shinobi forces."

"They had me and killer bee on their side and we went to face the fake Madara who was later revealed as Obito Uchiha."

"Everybody was able to defeat the Obito and Madara only to be killed themselves in the process."

"I was the only survivor..." Finished naruto.

"When I was mourning the loss if everyone of my nakama, kurama told me that he has a way to help me."

"Kurama?" Asked the curious kage.

"Oh kurama is the nine tails' real name. We became best friends right before the shinobi alliance perished."

"He told me that he can send us back in time to fix everything and protect everyone."

"That is what brings us to this moment. That... Is my story."

"Wow, naruto-kun..."

"Your life was full if hardships and pain" said the depressed hokage.

" I know jiji, but I came back to fix everything."

"That Is great naruto-kun. I believe in you until the end. By the way you may leave the hospital now. Feel free to talk to your younger self but please do not reveal everything to him for now." Exclaimed the thoughtful hokage.

"I will be in my office thinking about what you told me, so I will see you later. Goodbye naruto kun."

"See ya later jiji" whispered 'arashi'.

"Here I come everyone! Naruto uzumaki will succeed. Believe it!"

Declared the now cheerful blonde.


	4. Trouble around the corner

**"Here is chapter 4, you lonely humans." **

**God, I should kill meemo and naruto for dumping this on me but oh well, time for my daily nap.**

* * *

As arashi (A/N. Arashi is naruto's alias for now) exited the main hospital of konoha, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of some academy students playing. It was refreshing to see peaceful times again.

As he began his trek over to his favorite ramen stand, ichiraku Ramen, he began to space off for a while and let his thought take over.

'What should I do first' he wondered to himself.  
'Who should I visit first.'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice a a pre-teen with sun kissed blonde hair speeding at him. When he finally did notice, it was too late.

BAM!

"Ow, ow, ow" came a voice that was all to familiar to him. Another look at the child and his battle hardened heart almost collapsed. This child WAS him. The pre teen version of him.

"Help me mister,please" came the desperate voice of naruto.

"W-what are you ta-" arashi began but was interrupted my screams.

"KILL THE DEMON" screamed a gang if villagers in unison.

The younger naruto flinched and began crying into arashi's jacket.

"Sir, get away from that THING" yelled the leader of the gang.  
"It deserves to rot" screamed another villager.  
"YAAH" agreed the rest of the group.

Sniffling, the younger naruto began to whisper: "what did I ever do" over and over.

The group was mostly consisted of middle age men and a few women. They all had different varieties of weapons at their disposal, and the were all pointed at the crying naruto. The had looks of anger and disgust on their faces and were glaring at the two carbon copies in the middle.

This caused arashi to snap. He gently placed naruto down and began to walk over the the villagers. His hair overshadowing his red slit eyes. Once he stood in front of the villagers, he ascended into his nine tailed chakra cloak and used his rasengan deviant, planetary rasengan to turn the villagers into an indescribable mess of blood and bones.  
The satisfying part of it is that they never saw it coming.

"**HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS CHILD A DEMON, AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE HIM LIKE THA**T" screamed the now livid and furious arashi.

"AHHhhahhhahahaha" came the screams of the dying villagers.

Once the deed was done. Arashi turned towards the whimpering blonde and carried him off to naruto's apartment. There was silence for the whole trip. Arashi could not help but feel sorrow for his younger counterpart. He remembered when that used to happen to him too, in his original timeline, but to witness it happen in third person point of view made him feel sick to his stomach and he just lost it. But hey, who could blame him. It was so horrifying.

As arashi picked up the spare key he remembered that he hid under the mat, he unlocked the apartment and took the now sleeping naruto to his bed.  
'I came back in time to bring about a brighter future, but cannot let this continue to happen to my younger self. This pan should never be endured by any living thing, and arashi wasn't even sure a god could handle it.

Making himself comfy, he laid on a spare futon he found in the closet. His mind was running at a mile a minute and he found that he couldn't sleep.

"Ugh, mhhm" mumbled the now stirring naruto.  
"HELP ME MISTER" he screamed wide eyed and confused.  
Looking around, he was somehow in his apartment.

"Was it a dream?", he whispered to himself.

"Yo" came the voice of the smiling arashi. "Glad to see you're awake."

"YOU!" He screamed pointing at arashi.  
"If you're real then that nightmare was also re-"

"Real..." I know. Whispered arashi.

"But, what happened? Did you save me, mister?" Came the child's innocent voice.

"Yes I did."

When arashi looked at the kid, he noticed his eyes start watering up.

"Woah, what's going on are you ok?!" he asked genuinely concerned

"Ummph" came the sound of air leaving arashi's chest.

He looked down only to see his younger counterpart hugging him dearly and crying profoundly while mumbling and whispering "thank you so much" over an over again.  
The sight was enough to break anyone's heart, and arashi just couldn't help but wincing.

"There, there. It's ok naruto. I am here for you." He replied in a soothing voice that only he knew how to use.

When naruto finally stopped crying, he spoke up shyly.  
"A-ano, mister what is your name, and how do you know my name." The child wondered curiously.

'sigh' I know jiji told me not to tell him too much but I have to break it to him now so there is no hurt in the future,

" okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone and what I'm about to tell you is an ss class secret, do you understand?" Came the voice of arashi.

"Yes, yes I promise." Came the voice of naruto.

"okay well my name is also naruto, I am you from the future." arashi whispered.

It was so quit after that, arashi could have swore he heard a dew crickets chirp. When he turned to look for naruto's reaction. He was met with what he expected.

The child was wide eyed and speechless...

"My alias is Arashi uzumaki and I'm to be considered to be your uncle when we are outside in the village, is that ok?" Asked the now serious uzumaki.

"Y-yes arashi, I really thank you for helping me out back there but why do you need an alias" wondered naruto out loud.

"Well it's because If people were to find out that we are the same person and that I time traveled, they would do really bad things to Both of us and trust me, because I know of so many sick bastards in the village that are capable of bringing us extreme annoyance."  
Arashi stated matter of factly.

"Oh, well I see the logic in that." Came naruto's high pitched voice.

"Well what do we do now?" naruto asked.

"Get ready, because I know you have your graduation exam next month and I have decided to train you until then." Arashi exclaimed happily.

"REALLY?" Screamed the now hyperactive blond.

"Yatta,Yatta,Yatta" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes" arashi chuckled.

"get ready because your training starts now!"

"Absolutely, arashi sensei!"

From this meeting, a great thing was born. The legend of younger uzumaki naruto, and the prophecy of time has become destined to bring this world to peace, it's up to arashi to prepare naruto, because the birth of thus duo, will herald the end of all evil.

* * *

There you have it everyone, chapter 4! We all hoped you enjoyed!

"bleh, it was all-right." Exclaimed naruto.

Shuddup teme!

"Make me!"

Oh you asked for it! *evil smirk*

see you guys later. Stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Released Secrets

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 5! Don't forget to check the authors note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Released Secrets.

"Focus Naruto-kun! The leaf wont cut with that amount of chakra your releasing." Arashi scolded sagely.

"yea, yea, give me a break sensei. I'm trying."

Its been one week since Arashi started training Naruto, and naruto just has one word to describe him: weird. He can be nice one minute and be tough the next. Its a weird combination to have but Naruto has enough confidence to say that it doesnt bother him in the least. He was still so excited about having himself as a sensie...albeit, an older version of himself. And then there is the fact that his older self is a timetraveler.

"Yatta! I did it, I did it" came Naruto's cheers.

'Great job Naruto, I knew you had it in you' though Arashi with a proud smile on his face.

"I think you deserve a reward, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh kick-ass!"

"Naruto-kun, what did i say about swearing?"

Naruto sighed... "fine, I'm sorry" he said calmly.

"Good, now close your eyes and hold your hands out."

After what felt like hours of waiting, Naruto felt two things on his hands. The one in his left was pretty light, while the one on the right was pretty heavy.

"You can open your eyes now, Naruto-kun" came Arashi's soft voice.

Naruto coudn't wait any longer and opened his eyes. He was so suprised at what he saw. In his left hand was a transperent box that seemed to have this beautiful necklace. However, looking at the gift in his right hand nearly made his eyes fall out of their sockets. He couldnt believe it. Arashi got him a sword.

"you..., you...! Thank you Arashi sensei!" Sreamed Naruto while tackling his sensei to the ground.

"now, now, its no problem Naruto-kun" he replied happily."

"The Necklace in your left hand was a gift that was given to me back when I was a little above your age. There is only two of them in existence, now that I've altered the time/space stream. It was the Shodai Hokage's necklace originally, but after his death, his grandaughter Tsunade Senju recieved it. When i had to bring Tsunade back to the village in my original time, she lost a bet to me and I ended up winning her necklace." Arashi recalled.

"Now, that sword belongs your father. It is known as the _Tamashī no gureizā, _or the Soul Grazer in other words.'

Arashi gave him a couple of minutes to let that sink in...

"S-so, can you tell me who my parents are, sensei?

Arashi sighed. 'I'll just tell him now so he doesnt carry that burden on his shoulders.'

'here goes nothing'

"Okay, but you have to never tell anyone."

Looking back to Naruto, he saw the pre-teen nod his head frivolously.

.

.

.

"Your father is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime hokage. Your mother is know as konoha's red death, her name is Kushina Uzumaki..."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The man he always admired and respected the most was his **Father**. He was so happy but also really angry because he wondered why his parents sealed the kyuubi into him and ruined his life. If he was to descirbe this feeling, he would say it's bitter sweet. And then there was his mother... he had heard of Konoha's Red Death before and he knew how feared she was throughout the 5 Elemental Countries. It was said she could rival the Yondaime in kenjustu prowess.

"well, its getting late. We should get home for the day and continue tomorrow." Arashi suggested

..

"Yeah, lets go." whispered the tired pre-teen.

When they reached Naruto's apartment, the wasted no time in preparing for bed. Arashi slept on the spare fuuton as usual while, Naruto got the bed since it IS his apartment.

Soon, with the tranquility of the night, both blondes soon succumbed to some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Well, here is my message to you guys! :)

I am really happy with the popularity this story is getting, however, I only have a few reviews, and that kind of hinders my ideas.

I really want to hear what you all ( My awesome Fan base) have to say about it and express any likes or dislikes you have, and I will gladly look into it!

Here is a thanks to the people who have currently reviewed:

.

_**Vivian St. Crow**_

**.**

_**Thunder Claw03**_

Again, I would gladly enjoy all of you criticism! That is all. Stay tuned and since this is the last chapter before New years,**Have a happy New Years!**

Stay tuned :)


	6. The graduation Exams

_Hello everyone, I know I said I would wait until New Years to post the New chapter, but I just couldn't wait._

_Here is chapter 6! Enjoy._

* * *

**_KEY_**

_'thinking' humans_

_"speaking" humans_

**_'Thinking' demons/influenced jinjurikii_**

**_"speaking" demons/influenced jinjurikii_**

'thinking' human/demon unison.

_**"speaking" human/demon unison.**_

Chapter 6: The Graduation Exams

"Great job, Naruto-kun!"

"Huff, huff, kenjutsu is really difficult, but atleast I mastered one of the katas."

Its been 5 days since the day naruto learned of his heritage... Having come a long way since the beginning of his training, he also has a whole new change of wardrobe. The pre-teen now sports a pair of dark blue ANBU pants with two holsters on each leg, a mesh shirt over his upper body and has a pair of white and orange cape, tailor made by Arashi himself. He also became way more lean because of his training. Naruto was skinny to begin with, but with the change of diet and the body building training Arashi made him go through, he now has a lot of muscle mass for a boy his age and has also had a change of personality. With the stories Arashi has told him, he finally understood that to be a ninja, he really needed to try to be more serious and as his future sensei put it: "look underneath the underneath."

As Arashi had been calling Naruto, he realized the young ninja has become wrapt up in his thoughts.

'I wonder if I can actually graduate this time. I've trained really hard under Arashi sensei and I feel way more confident about my skills, but that jerk, Sasuke-teme probably has been training too.'

'No, I shouldn't look at it like that. I really think sasuke should have someone t help him too.'

Sure Naruto always acted like he hated Sasuke in public, but deep down he knew that Sasuke was the only person he could ever connect too. They both had troubled childhoods and had no one to support them.

'I guess I'll give it a shot.'

"..ru.."

".arut."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at his sensei with a startled look...

"Yea, Arashi sensei" he replied

"I'm really proud of you for completing your training, but are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just worrying about something"

"What is it" Arashi asked with Genuine Concern.

"Well... I wanted to see if I could go help Sasuke out."

..

..

..

"Sure, let's go"

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

'Get ready Sasuke, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not.' He thought excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Arashi and Naruto stood outside Uchiha Mansion, their eyes were met with one Uchiha Sasuke training by himself. He was practicing Taijustu with his Uchiha Interceptor Style and practicing with his "Katon: Goukayuu no jutsu."

As Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and Arashi's, he became curious.

"What do you want, Dobe" he asked with a indifferent smirk on his face.

"I want to train with you"

"This is my sensei and Uncle, Arashi."

Sasuke just nodded his head respectfully in Arashi's direction while making brief eye contact.

"hmm, Fine" Sasuke replied

"Just don't get in my way" he added with a playful smirk.

This conversation was the trap that changed Sasuke's destiny. Arashi hoped that in this time, Sasuke wouldn't try to defect to Orochimaru for power and be consumed by hatred.

'Lets see what happens now' Arashi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME SKIP: Day of the Exams.

As all of the students finally got in class and Iruka took roll, Naruto couldn't help but grin at Sasuke, who just smirked back.

The past week, Naruto and Sasuke really became closer as friends and rivals, and now their bond was as string as ever.

"NARUTO BAKA, MOVE I WANT THAT CHAIR NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Came the loud screech of the crazy pink haired Banshee, one Sakura Haruno."

All of the males in the vicinity had to cover their ears from the death causer that was sakura's screeches. Some were bleeding from their ears. Poor Souls.

"sigh...fine." Naruto said nonchalantly.

The screech from earlier didn't affect him because he was warned to wear ear plugs by Arashi sensei. He was so thankful.

"troublesome" came the remark of the lazy Nara, Shikamaru.

'Its really no problem if she takes my seat. I could go sit next to Hinata Chan.'

As the shy Hyuuga noticed Naruto coming towards her, she couldn't help but start to blush.

'Oh Kami, Naruto-Kun is walking towards me. What do I do, what do I do. She thought frantically.

"Hey Hinata chan!"

"H-hi N-naruto kun" she stuttered shyly.

As he was about to reply, he was cut off by Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's time to take your graduation Exam." He bellowed.

"Oh ok, I'll be right back Hinata chan!" He said excitedly.

"O-okay Naruto-Kun, good luck." she replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Naruto kun, for this you need to make three perfect bunshins, use the transformation technique, and use the substitution jutsu."

Sigh..

"Okay Iruka-sensei" he said performing the hand seals for the Kage bunshin no jutsu.

POOF.

When the smoke cleared, one would be able to see three perfect clones grinning madly!

"Great job, Naruto kun!" Iruka replied happily.

"Here is the substitution jutsu." He said making the next set of hand seals.

After he was done, another poof of smoke emerged and revealed a chair.

" I'm right here, Iruka Sensei" Naruto said from the other side of the room, standing where the chair used to be.

"Okay, now Naruto for the transformation technique, you must turn into a perfect replica of the Sandaime Hokage.

'piece of cake' Naruto thought confidently.

"TRANSFORM" Naruto yelled.

In his place, stood a perfect carbon copy of the Sandiame Hokage.

"Okay, that is it Naruto. You passed with flying colors! I'm proud of you." Iruka said happily.

"Here is your Headband! I wish you the best from here on Naruto." He said proudly.

"Thank you, Iruka sensei" Naruto replied ecstatically.

As the last exam finished, Iruka now began reading out the team rosters.

Naruto spaced out for awhile until he heard something interesting.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha... Naruto Uzumaki... And finally Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

This, of course, caused all of Sasuke's fan girls to groan and cry for not being together with their "Sasuke-kun."

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno."

"NOOOOOOOO" came the pink haired banshee's blood curdling scream.

Thus, causing all the males present to groan once more in agony.

.

.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Team 9 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"With that, I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavors! Make me proud everyone" Iruka said.

There was a loud cheer after that.

One by one, all the the teams left until only team 7 remained.

* * *

I hope every one enjoyed chapter 6!

Thanks to for reviewing:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruhinalover20.**_

_**STAY TUNED EVERYONE! **_

_**meemoUchiha signing off.**_


	7. Kakashi, the copy cat ninja

_Chapter 7: Kakashi, the copy cat ninja_

'_thinking' Human_

_'__thinking' Humans in unison_

_"speaking" Human_

_'__**thinking' Demon/influenced Jinjurikii **_

_**"speaking" Demon/influenced Jinjurikii **_

_**'**__**thinking' Demon/jinjurikii in unison**_

_**"speaking" Demon/jinjurikii in unison**_

"ugh, what is taking him so long" wailed Naruto.

Currently, he was situated in the academy meeting room with his new teammates: Sasuke and Hinata. He was really grateful to whatever gods where out there that he didn't get any fan girls on his team. Looking over his sides to study what his friends were doing, he found Hinata on his right side seeminly lost in thought, and Sasuke on his left side reading a book on Taijutsu.

His eyes wandered around a little more until they landed on the wall clock directly over the chalk board. Upon noticing something obvious was wrong, he didn't take long to put the pieces into place.

Two hours had passed since everyone else left with their new jounin sensei and his team had to wait two hours

Two bloody hours.

Naruto, being the prodigy that he was, sensed his former sensei Arashi and another strong chakra signature walking up to the room door Until they finally reached their destination. When the door opened, the obviously bored team 7 looked up from whatever they were doing, and upon noticing two jounin at the front, gave their full, undivided attention.

"Hello everyone! Due to complications, this squad has two jounin senseis, us two as you can see." Arashi said gesturing to himself and the one standing next to him.

"Meet us on the roof when you're ready" said the Jounin with the silver, gravity defying hair.

With that, both of them disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

000000000000000000

"Good. Now that you are all here we can now begin the greetings" the silver haired ninja said.

"For this, just tell us your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals for the future, and anything else you would like to share." Arashi added

"I'll go first... My name is Kakashi Hatake. My dreams for the future:hmmm, my dislikes and likes I would rather not share" the now revealed Kakashi said,

'_All we got was his name.' the three genin thought with a defeating sweatdrop. _

"Okay, I'll go next. My name is Arashi Uzumaki, Uncle of Naruto over there. I like ramen, my nephew, training, and fuuinjustu. I dislike snakes, Traitors, and self centered people. For my future goal, I wish to do my best to turn you all into the next legendary Sannin." He finished with a smirk.

"You next sunshine" Kakashi said gesturing to Naruto.

Naruto decided to ignore that comment for now, but started his introduction.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, my uncle, my teammates, training, and Fuuinjutsu. I dislike self centered pepole, traitors, and the time it takes for instant ramen to get ready. For my future goals, I plan on becoming Hokage and protect my precious people." He finished with a grin.

"You next Emo" Kakashi said gesturing to sasuke.

This caused Sasuke to glare a little at the knickname, but continued anyway.

"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes, and not many likes. My hobbies are training. My dream, no...ambition, is to Kill a certain man and restore my clan." He finished.

"Ooookay, you next miss." He said gesturing to Hinata.

"H-hai. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like training, gardening, reading, anod helping others. My dislikes are pink haired, wide foreheaded banshees."

She was momentarily interrupted by a laugh courtesy of Naruto and a snort of amusement courtesy of Sasuke.

"My dream is to one day prove myself to everyone and protect my precious people." she finished with confidence. Well... with confidence that hinata was capable of.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way, let's move on to the genin test advancement."

"Wait, we have to take another test?" Naruto asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Yes, although this test is a team survival test." Kakashi replied.

"Arashi and I will explain it further to you tomorrow. For now, you may go about your days. Meet at Training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp."

As all of the genin were about to leave, Kakashi decided to give them a little bonus.

"Oh, and as a little hint... Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke" he added with his infamous eye smile.

With that, the genin left one by one.

000000000000000000000

Sasuke left first. Followed by Hinata.

However, as Hinata was about to leave, she was interrupted by our favorite blonde knucklehead.

"One moment Hinata chan!" He called out.

Startled that her crush called her, she turned around to face him with a massive blush on her face and her fingers poking each other.

"Y-yes N-n-naruto kun?" She asked while staring at the ground.

"um, well I didn't have anything to do later, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Ichiraku later." He finished with a small blush on his face while rubbing the back of his nervously.

.

.

.

'Oh my kami! D-did naruto kun just ask me out on a date?!' She wondered frantically.

"L-like a date?" She asked him with the biggest blush on the face of Gods green planet.

"U-um sure if that's okay with you" he replied sporting a small blush.

"S-sure Naruto Kun, I would like that." she said with a massive blush still on her face.

"Great!" Naruto said happily

"Ill come pick you up at 8!" he added.

"O-okay Naruto kun thank you" she added with a smile.

"See ya later, Hinata chan!" he parted with.

With that, both genin left to their respective houses.

Too bad for them, that another blonde shinobi heard everything.

'I wish you the best, Naruto kun. I'm so proud of you!" Arashi thought with a face splitting grin on his face.

'Only time will tell what will play out soon.'

With that, he disappeared in a orange flash due to his version of the 4th Hokage's flying thunder god technique.

_LATER ON..._

As Naruto was coming up to the Hyuuga Manor's front entrance, he was meant with a sight he was not expecting. He saw the clan head and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga standing outside waiting for him with Hinata on his side with a conflicted look on her face.

"Hello there, Naruto. As you know as Hinatas father, I can't just let anyone get close to her. I will let you date my daughter however, due to the bond I had with your parents."

"Follow me, I have a few choice words for you before you leave however." He finished Walking a little ways in front of Hinata, while giving her a look that said: do not follow.

Naruto just had two words to describe this.

"Dear kami."

* * *

Again, thanks to **_Naruhinalover20 for reviewing._**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Stay tuned!**

**Also, don't forget to review and rate, it would really help me :).**

**If I get enough of them, I will give a reply to whoever viewed in the next chapter's ending.**

**Good night! **

**With that, meemoUchiha signing out!**


	8. The Family Sword

_Chapter 8: The Family Sword_

**_KEY_**

'Thinking' Human thought

"Speaking" Humans

'Thinking' Demonic influence

"Speaking" Demonic speech

'Thinking' Demon/Human unison

"Speaking" Demon/Human unison

Previously...  
As Naruto was coming up to the Hyuuga Manor's front entrance, he was meant with a sight he was not expecting. He saw the clan head and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga standing outside waiting for him with Hinata on his side with a conflicted look on her face.

"Hello there, Naruto. As you know as Hinatas father, I can't just let anyone get close to her. I will let you date my daughter however, due to the bond I had with your parents."

"Follow me, I have a few choice words for you before you leave however." He finished Walking a little ways in front of Hinata, while giving her a look that said: do not follow.

Naruto just had two words to describe this.

"Dear kami."

**Chapter start _**

As Naruto followed the Hyuuga head into the office, he noticed the looks on the gaurds faces. They looked at him with a broken, expressionless, gaze. It truly ached his heart to see how badly treated they were. However, he was broke out of his thoughts when Hiashi suddenly stopped in front of an office. He pulled out a key from his robe pocket and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he held the door open for Naruto.

Taking a seat at his main desk, Hiash pulled out two boxes out of his hidden drawer compartment. He got a smirk on his face once his eyes made contact with the papers hidden in the box. He then glanced at the nrvous and still standing Naruto.

"Take a seat please, Naruto-San." he said gesturing to the extra chairs.

As he watched Naruto take a seat, he cleared his throat as if he was going to give a long talk. Poor Naruto was shaking like a leaf...  
It brought amusement to Hiashi to see his best friends son so nervous. He decided to play with him a little.

"Okay Naruto-san, I have a couple of questions and requests for you.."

"Hai, Hiashi-Sama"

"Good."

"Now..., I would like to know why you wish to enter a relationship with my eldest daughter." Hiashi asked.

To everyone in Konoha, Hiash seemed like a Emotionless, Serious man. However, all they were seeing was the the mask he put up. Having to witness his best friend's(Naruto's Parents) and his wife Haniko's death, and not much later, his twin brother, Hizashi's death, he put up a mask to hide away the pained feelings of regret and remorse he had developed. His two suns were his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi. He knew that if anything happened to them, his spirit would finally be broken.

**(A/N: To get a better feeling of this, listen to Red - Let it Burn)**

"I would like to become close to Hinata-Chan because ever since I can remember, she has always been kind to me and always tried to help me. She always believed in me when everyone else gave up on me... She never looked down at me with hate and evil thoughts. She is also really beautiful and I would love to get to know her more. I really like her and I will protect her with all of my power" Naruto finished with confidence.

"Naruto-san... Have her back by at 10 pm sharp." Hiashi said with a happy smile on his face.

Hiashi was well aware of the crush his daughter held on Naruto, but to hear the last statement Naruto said to him really made him feel happy.

The silence that followed was defeaning...

"Thank you so much Hiashi-Sama!" Naruto replied in a happy voice.

Naruto was so happy. He really has became close to Hinata throughout the years at the Academy and before then. He noticed right away that Hinata seemed to not look down on him. They formed a strong bond right away because of this. Plus he had a crush on her since he was 8. He was good at hiding his emotions though, so to everyone else, he was just a blonde haired, hyperactive, idiot.  
"However, I would like to introduce to you something of great importance to the Hyuuga clan... Our family Sword." Hiashi said with a psycho smile on his face.

.

.

.

Naruto paled considerably at that and the shaking resumed. However, he began inching his away towards the door as Hiashi began walking towards him.

As Hiashi was making his way towards the now running Naruto, he asked...

"Naruto-San, what do you think of our Family Heirloom?" he asked with a crazy grin on his face.

"AHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed.

"Its really nice and all, but could you do me a favor please" Naruto yelled back as he was running.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_**Somewhere else in Konoha**_

"Hmm, Naruto is so dead." Arashi said with a grin after hearing Naruto's screams.

"Ahh, good old Hiashi..."

"He probably showed him the family sword."

This brought a wave of nostalgia to the laughing Arashi,effectively shutting him up.

In his timeline, just before the war, Hinata and him were compassionate lovers...

Thinking back on his Hinata, he began to tear up remembering their last conversation...

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was the climax of the war, Inside of the Allied Shinobi Forces' base...

We find 18 year old Naruto and Hinata sitting down on the roof.

"Hina-Hime, I really cant wait until this war is over." Naruto said snuggling with her.

"I agree, Naruto-Kun... All this unnecessary bloodshed really pains my heart." she agreed with him sadly

A couple of minutes past, and the couple setted at cuddling a little more before suddenly...

"Hina-Hime, can you do something for me..." he asked

"Yes of course, anything for you Naruto-Kun." she replied contently.

"Could you stand up and close your eyes for me..."

A couple of seconds pass and Hinata was already in position.

Naruto then pulled something out of his pocket...

"Okay you can open your eyes now..." he said contenly.

Hinata opened her eyes,what she saw completly froze her. In front of her was Naruto leaning on one knee and his right hand out towards her... But that wasnt it... He had a Daimond wedding ring in a protector case.

He looked her with the most heartwarming smile he could muster.

"Hinata-Chan, If we survive this war... would you marry me?" he said

Hinata's eyes began watering up, and she began to smile.

She had her answer ready in a heartbeat.

"Yes!" she cried out in joy

"yes Naruto-kun, I love you." she screamed while hugging him. Tears running freely down her face.

.

.

.

_**Shortly After... Main battlefield.**_

"THIS WORLD WILL FALL UNDER THE MUGEN TSUKUYOMI (infinite tsukuyomi) YOU WORMS" Screamed the one and only Madara Uchiha.

He was standing atop the Juubi (Ten Tails)

"**ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHGGGHH" **the Juubi Roared

The juubi began powering up a Gigantic Bijuu Dama the was three times the size of Konoha and blasted it towards the defenseless Allied forces.

Naruto, seeing this, entered his KCM (Kyuubi Chakra Mode) and powered his own bijuu dama that was a little smaller than the Juubi's

As the two balls of chakra collided, the end result was a tiny bit of the Juubi's Bijuu Dama escaping and hit dead on with the hopeful allied forces.

.

.

.

The result was insane...

The whole division was wiped out...

Naruto could only look outwards in Shock...

What happened next completely shocked everyone.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HINATA-CHAN!"** he screamed out in a blind rage.

His chakra Became 50x more unstable and he started making 3 clones.

He ended up using all of his and Kurama's chakra to power up 3 Rasenshurikens.

However, these Rasenshuriken each were 100x the size of the juubi and instead of the usual blue color, they were each a Gray centered orange shredded color and instead of running with it, he threw them at the Juubi and Madara.

"**Hinata-Chan... This is the end. I love you.." **He whispered out before loosing his chakra cloak and his consciousness...

The last thing he saw was a horrified Madara.

(**Flashback END)****  
**

* * *

**There you have it everyone... Chapter 8! **

**Please rate and review.**

**Again, here is a thanks to:**

**.**

**.**

**Naruhinalover20**

**for reviewing!**

**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for.**

**Stay tuned everyone! **

**meemoUchiha signing out!**


	9. The Virtues of Love

Hello everyone, here is chapter 9! Please rate and review!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_Chapter 9: The Virtues of Love_

_**KEY**_

_'thinking' human__  
_

_"speaking" human._

_'**Thinking' demon.**_

_**"Speaking" demon**_

_**'thinking' human/Demon unison**_

_**"speaking" human/Demon unison**_

What is love? To the common civilian, it is having romantic feelings for another. In times of peace, love is usually the strongest emotion in the air. However, even love can be deadly. In the shinobi world, love can be described as a feeling of trust and devotion. The need to protect a certain someone or someone's with every fiber of your being.

Arashi knows the pain that can be accompanied by love... To see his future wife killed not even a day after he proposed to her. This was an emotion that could break even the deemed "unbearable" people can relate to. Usually if a person is heartbroken, he or she take on a new personality: a heartless, emotionless tool.

However... Arashi looked on with renewed vigor. He knew his deceased wife would never approve of him wasting his life sulking and brooding. In fact, it would be the last thing she would ever want from him. He decided to live on for her and himself in this timeline. For they... are kindred spirits...

We find our favorite blonde hero and his crush Hinata Hyuuga, walking towards Naruto's favorite place in the whole world. Ichiraku ramen stand.

They walked in relatively peaceful silence, but shortly after, Naruto decided to make small conversation.

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto began

'N-naruto-kun' Hinata thought to herself

"It's n-no p-problem, Naruto-Kun"

"Hinata-Chan, can I ask you a question?" He asked

"and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure Naruto-Kun, what is it?" She asked innocently.

'I guess I should just risk it and see what she thinks...' Naruto thought

'Here goes nothing.'

"Hinata-Chan... Do you like me?" He asked quietly.

Hinata was frozen in place. She didn't expect him to figure out about her feelings, let alone this quickly. however, she knew this was her chance to finally get his attention.

Steeling her nerves she replied...

"Yes, yes Naruto-Kun, I like you a lot" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Hinata knew she had to reveal her feelings toward him... She put all of her confidence into that sentence. Although, she had a fear that Naruto might someday reject her feelings,she decided to do a leap of faith.

Little did she know, out favorite blonde had his own little crush her. Although, she wondered if he liked her...

"Hinata-Chan, I am really happy that you like me too." He said

"I really like you too Hinata-Chan!" He revealed his feelings as well.

Now, on any given day, Hinata would have fainted at hearing this but today was different. She promised herself that she would not faint on the date that her Naruto-Kun asked her to. Although, she was so happy she started crying.

Naruto did not notice this however, as they finally entered Ichiraku's, Naruto pulled out a stool for Hinata like a true gentlemen. She gladly took it.

Shortly after, Ayame and old man Ichiraku came out and took their orders. But. Or before teasing the two pre-teens about their "date."

It was really nice and peaceful. Through their meal, they asked each other why they liked them. Needless to say, both Hinata and Naruto were going home with absolute bliss in their minds. When they were done at Ichiraku, Naruto pulled out his favorite wallet, Gama-Chan.

Hinata could not stop giggling at his antics.

Currently, we find our two favorite characters walking back to the Hyuuga Manor. But that wasn't the kicker... They were both holding hands and smiling.

It seemed like history really did repeat itself.

during the meal, Naruto asked Hinata if she would like to be his girlfriend. To which she gladly said yes.

It was the best day in both of their lives. And there was no changing that.

As they made their way to the Hyuuga compound, one could see they were both having a great time and smiling.

That was not the kicker however...

They were holding hands...

During the meal, Naruto had asked Hinata if she would like to be his Girlfriend.. To which she gladly said yes! She was so happy, that nothing could even relate.

Once they reached the gates, the two guards made a passageway, that was obviously for Hinata.

"Well, I guess this is it. goodnight Hinata-Chan, I'm glad that I have you as my girlfriend" Naruto said happily.

"Goodnight, Naruto-Kun! I am so happy that you are my boyfriend. My heart is at peace so thank you" She replied giving him a hug.

As he was about to walk away, he was abruptly spun around by someone's small hands and before he knew it, Hinata was kissing him. She gave him a quick peck right in the lips and then disappeared into the compound.

Naruto could only stand there. He just had his first kiss... And it was awesome. He was so content later on when he was walking home.

_**MEANWHILE AT THE HOKAGE TOWER... **_

We find one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure so sato, looking over a crystal ball. If one would look well enough, you would see Naruto and Hinata holding hands.

"Ahh, it seems out Naruto-Kun has finally found his precious person." He whisperEd to himself gently.

The old war hawk was really happen for Naruto and he hoped his life would at least be a little more bearable now... Everyone knows the blond deserves it.

"Goodluck, Naruto-Kun" he whispered.

_**AT NARUTO'S APARTMENT...**_

As Naruto unlocked his door, he walked into the living room and found his future self, Arashi, sleeping peacefully. He then got prepare for bed because he knew tomorrow would be his survival test with his team.

As his mind was drifting away into the sweet embrace of sleep, he thought one last thing:

'Thank you, Hina-Hime'

* * *

There you have it everyone! Chapter 9!

Here is a thanks to:

.

_**Naruhinalover20**_

_**.**_

_**Ayrmed**_

_**.**_

_**Sha**_

_**.**_

_**and MetalEmber23**_

For reviewing!

Stay tuned everyone, until next time, see ya.

meemoUchiha, vanishing away.


	10. The Survival Exam

Hello everyone, here is Chapter 10!

**DISCLAIMER**- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Chapter 10: Survival Exams_

_**KEY**_

_'__Thinking' Human thought_

_"Talking" Humans speech_

_'Thinking' Human thought in unison_

_"Talking" Human speech in unison_

_'**Thinking' Demonic thought**_

_**"Talking" Demonic speech**_

_**'Thinking' Demon/Human though in unison.**_

_**"Talking" Demon/Human speech in unison.**_

_**CHAPTER START...**_

We find three pre-teens in a couple of bushes, however...

"Gahh, this is so boring" came the voice of our favorite blonde.

"Calm down, Naruto. We need to come up with a plan. " Sasuke replied

"Yea Naruto-Kun, Sasuke is right." Agreed Hinata Timedly.

We find team 7 hiding in a couple bushes in a attempt at being stealthy. In the open clearing ahead of them, we find Arashi looking at the sky nonchalantly.

'Well this is wierd' Arashi thought to himself.

Coming from an analytical view point, one could see the obvious amusement in his eyes. Having to face your self and teammates as the sensei is pretty amazing. Well... Two-thirds of your original team.

As the three pre-teens stare at Arashi, they began to formulate a plan.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Arashi looked up to see a couple of shadow clones,courtesy of Naruto, approaching him.

Which could only mean... The plan is in motion.

As the clones reached Arashi, they began coming at him with Naruto's signature stance, the death fist.

It was one of the stances Arashi taught him before the graduation exam.

As the battle raged on, We find that all of the clones had been destroyed but one.

As Arashi started analyzing what his younger self and his teammates were planning, he sensed that Sasuke and Hinata were around. The problem was that they were moving at a fast pace.

When the clone stopped charging, Arashi had to jump to evade a horde of shuriken.

'Haha, the glowing shuriken can't get me in time... Wait.., GLOWING!?'

Arashi had to jump really high to evade the wind enhanced shuriken.

As he later descended, he noticed two other shuriken speeding towards him, as he moved his head to evade then, he wasn't expecting the results that would bring.

As soon as they passed his head, he heard two all to familiar "poofs."

'Shit' he thought in surprise.

As Hinata and Sasuke emerged behind him, he has no time to react, thus allowing them to grab the the bells.

As the dust clouds subsided, a chuckling Arashi asked...

"You have the bells now, but only two of you will pass the test, meaning one will go back to the adademy!" He said tauntingly.

However...

"Sensei, that won't work on us" Naruto exclaimed.

"If one of us fails, we all fail. We came into this as a team and we will leave as a team. Team 7 never abondones a teammate no matter what."

Kakashi, who was watching from a nearby tree, was genuinely happy.

'Obito, it seems like your will of fire burns brightly in these three.' Kakashi thought happily.

After the initial shock, kakashi jumped down to meet them. Effectively scaring the shit out of them.

Arashi then continued...

"Well then, then you three members, if team 7... all.." He stopped for dramatic effect.

The three Genin gulped in anticipation.

"PASS!"

All three genin began celebrating and jumping around in happiness.

After the mini party was over, Kakashi asked...

"How about we get something to eat? It's your reward from us!"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN! Both Naruto and Arashi screamed in unison.

This caused everyone else to sweat-drop at the scene.

"Now, now, calm down you two" Kakashi said as he chuckled.

" Sasuke, Hinata, do you agree with ramen?"

"Yup" they said with a grin.

"Well then... Lets go!" Naruto yelled

_**TIMESKIP- one month later...**_

We find team 7 walking over to the Hokage tower. To any random civilian, they seemed to be just strolling.

However...

At second glance, you could see the dirt stains and smudge marks on their faces. If you would look at their eyes, you would notice the slight marks under their eyes.

Signaling that they were extremely tired.

Kakashi and Arashi were behind the three genin, but they were. But they were unscathed and smiling... it gives off the impression that they were laughing at their genins' misfortune.

When they reached the door, they were greeted with the sight of the sandaime, Iruka, and some other chunins. They were in the Mission room.

"Ahh, team 7. What can I do for you" the Sandaime said contently

"Yes Hokage-Sama, we would like to turn in out mission report for the completed D-Rank."

After a couple minutes, they recieved the pay for the mission.

"Also, we would like to request another D-Rank" Kakashi requested.

'It should come any time now..." Arashi thought to himself with a smirk.

"NOOO!" Naruto screamed.

"No more D-ranks jiji, we want to do something else." Naruto yelled pleadingly.

His two teammates voiced their agreement with the pleading Blond.

"NARUTO! You are all fresh out of the academy genin, the mission caste system revolves around experience, so of course you will have to stick with D-ranks." Iruka scolded while using his infamous: Big Head no Jutsu.

"Now, now Iruka, I think I will let them have a C-Rank. They have been working hard."

After the shock set in the Hokage continued...

"This C-rank mission you will be receiving is to protect and escort Tazuna, the bride builder, to his home in the land of waves and stay with him until it is completed." He finished.

"Bring him in" he commanded.

Suddenly, the door opened...

This is the client.

"So this is who I have, a bunch of kids protecting me. And what's up with the short one with the ugly face" The now revealed Tazuna began.

Arashi snorted with amusement, while Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped.

Naruto began laughing and asked: " Haha, who is the one with the ugly face, I pity him"

After he compared his height to his teammates, he found out who Tazuna was talking about.

Needless to say, he had to be held back by Arashi.

The Hokage then added: "Get some rest, the mission will begin tomorrow morning."

They all rung out with a chorus of...

"HAI, Hokage-Sama!"

* * *

There it is everyone, Chapter 10!

I hope you enjoyed!

Dont forget to Rate and Review everyone. I would really appreciate it!

Here is a big thanks to for reviewing...

.

**_XAceSaboLuffyX_**

.

**_Ayrmed_**

**_._**

**_XAceSaboLuffyX_**

**_Stay tuned everyone! _**

**_meemoUchiha, signing off!_**


	11. ENTER! The Wave Arc part 1

**Hello everyone, I sincerely apologize for the great delay, but school has been a pain in the a** recently.**

**I wanted to let you all know some factors regarding this story...**

**1) I am in need of a Beta Reader and a partner to help me with this story. I have the basic plot already lined out but i am in need of a little reassurance. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**2) I will most likely update the story once a week instead of the usual two a week. Again, this is due to the Mid-term exams I have coming up in the near future and I will be busy studying.**

**3) I might not continue the story due to the fact I am not getting enough feedback or reviews to help me structure it to everyone's liking. So again, I reiterate, please review and give feedback. I will also give you a response in the next chapter(s) if it calls for it. You will be given a shout-out in the next chapter(s) however, without a doubt.**

**Well anyway enough of my ramblings, here is the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: ENTER, The Wave Arc!**_

_**KEY/LEGEND**_

'_Thinking'_

_"Speaking"_

_'__**Thinking" Demons/Influenced Jinjuuriki**_

_**"Speaking" Demons/Influenced Jinjuuriki**_

_Previously..._

Suddenly, the door opened...

This is the client.

"So this is who I have, a bunch of kids protecting me. And what's up with the short one with the ugly face" The now revealed Tazuna began.

Arashi snorted with amusement, while Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped.

Naruto began laughing and asked: " Haha, who is the one with the ugly face, I pity him"

After he compared his height to his teammates, he found out who Tazuna was talking about.

Needless to say, he had to be held back by Arashi.

The Hokage then added: "Get some rest, the mission will begin tomorrow morning."

They all rung out with a chorus of...

"HAI, Hokage-Sama!"

_**Chapter START**_

As the next day came by, we find our favorite team making its way out of the village gates...

Leading in the front was kakashi, followed Arashi, then Naruto and Sasuke, while Hinata was standing closest to the bridge builder, Tazuna. After about 20 minutes of walking, a sudden memory flashed to life in front of Arashi. He remembered the first time he saw that peculiar and suspicous puddle as a genin. Thinking back he finally remembered what happened. He looked around at the others and noticed Kakashi eyeing it carefully and Naruto narrowing his eyes in suspicion. However, Sasuke and Hinata were blissfully unaware of the predicament they were about to witness. Arashi made a few discreet hand gestures to Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi easily understood them and Naruto did also. kakashi could never forget the ANBU hand codes. Naruto on the other hand, understood them on the sole purpose that Arashi taught it to him during their month of practice, along with some other surprises. As Arashi noticed that they were about 2 feet away from the puddle, he braced himself to "act" dead in order to test the genin. If the reactions and the targets of the Demon brothers of the mist were the same, he wouldn't be that surprised.

Suddenly, two black and grey blurs came rushing at Kakashi and Arashi. This, in turn, startled the hell out of Sasuke and Hinata, while Tazuna on the other hand, was frozen in place shaking like a leaf during a windstorm. Not surprising however since he IS a citizen, and no way, shape, or form educated or experienced in the ninja Arts.

The Two Ninjas then proceeded to seemingly kill Arashi and kakashi by ripping them to shreds with their chains. Keyword: seemingly.

Hinata and Sasuke could only gasp in horror.

Naruto however, noticed that they turned and rushed at the already petrified bridge builder.

As the shock died down a little, Naruto and Sasuke rushed at the two missing-nin.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

As the demon brother was closing in on Tazuna, he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being decaptitated.

Naruto threw his Katata at the missing nin with all of his strength. That wasn't the kicker however. The Katana was soaring through the air waith a transparent cover of light green on it. Signifying the use of pure wind-natured Chakra.

As the nin jumped back to avoid being decapitated, his chain on the other hand, was to slow and was caught in the still moving katana. This caused him to be sent careening with it, slamming into a multidude of trees and even a random boulder until it finally stopped. As Naruto finally caught sigh of his opponent, he found him unconscious with most of his upper body covered in scars and Gashes. At second glance, Naruto could tell that this nin now had a severe concussion.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his katana out of the already destroyed Boulder and rested it back into its sheath. He then picked up the missing nin and walked back to others to find Hinata standing in front of Tazuna protectively, but noticed Sasuke engaging the Enemy Ninja in a heated battle... Literally! Naruto then tied his opponent to a tree and stood next to Hinata while waiting patiently for Sasuke to finish his fight.

_**WITH SASUKE**_

'Shit!' Sasuke mentally swore as he narrowly evaded the poison tipped sickle of his opponent.

His opponent, the other half of the demon brothers, took advantage of Sasuke's brief distraction.

He then subsituted as sasuke threw a dozen shuriken at him, and reappeared in the nearby bushes.

As he smirked slightly, he knew that Sasuke was done for, and that he will be successful in killing that alcoholic bridge-builder Tazuna.

He pulled out 5 Kunai from his right leg pocket holster, and dipped their tips in a deadly poison.

Once he was sure that Sasuke wasn't alert, he threw the the sharp and devastatingly deadly projectiles at the last uchiha.

He grew an extreme and sickening smile as the kunai all embedded themselves into his legs, arms, and chest.

However, what he wasn't expecting, was a subtitution.

He began to panic!

He looked around frantically trying to locate Sasuke, dropping his Gaurd momentarily.

This one mistake would seal his fate.

He was to late in sensing a lone kunai.

He screamed in pain and Frustration. The momentum from the beaming projectile throwing towards the trunk of a nearby tree. He closed his eyes clearly expecting a devastating collision. However, he found himself trapped in potent and strong ninja wire. The wire twirled him around so that his back would be facing the tree. It then constricted on him, sealing his battered body to the tree. He looked up to find the Uchiha avenger smirking at him while standing on the branch of a nearby tree.

The demon brother just did the only thing he could do...

He just started throwing profanities and growls at Sasuke, causing him to stop his smirk and quickly gain a cold aura around him, when the nuke nin mentioned thst the extermination of his family and clan was a blessing. Sasuke then started intentionally emanating wave upon wave of Killing Intent upon the nuke-nin.

Sasuke began blurring in seals, ending in the ram handsign. The ninja only looked on in fear.

As Sasuke finished going through seals, he yelled in anger:

**KATON: GOKA MEKKYAKU!**

The last thing the nuke-nin saw before he perished was truly scary.

A inferno of flames racing towards him in waves.

He didn't even have the chance to scream as the fire boiled and melted his skin, body, and organs.

After the flames died down, Sasuke glared at the boiling puddle of blood that was scattered where his now-dead opponent was now standing, before leaving to regroup with his teamates.

**_BACK TO TEAM 7_**

After Sasuke met back up with his team, all they could do was stare at him with a tornado of emotions. Most commonly, pride and awe.

Hinata, who was still standing next to a petrified Tazuna, was shocked.

'Naruto-Kun and Sasuke are so far ahead of me...however...'

'I WILL prove to them that I am also a force to be reckoned with...'

'That I swear on my love for Naruto-Kun.' she finished softly.

After the rendezvous settled down, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sasuke nodded to each other.

Naruto took the opportunity to reach out to his hiding sensei's.

"You can come out now, Kakashi-sensei, Arashi-sensei..."

"I could sense you guys used a kawirimi"

Suddenly, two things happened.

One of there sensei's, Kakashi, appeared before them with a standard leaf shunshin.

While Arashi appeared with the his father's prized technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Although, he had an orange flash.

Kakashi seemed to be full of pleasant surprise of his team's prowess, and he noticed Arashi's use of the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but expected it, since he was briefed in on Arashi's past and who he really was.

Arashi however, looked confused but surprised.

He would have a talk with Sasuke later about that move he used on the other demon brother.

How could a mere genin, know Madara Uchiha's prized fire release technique.

They then remembered that they had one living demon brother, and walked over to him hoping to pry intel from him.

.

.

.

Arashi had a alot of surprises already, but he knew that the would be facing Zabuza soon enough.

He sighed...

'Time was truly a powerful paradox...'

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS! Chapter 11: The Wave Arc!

I hope you all enjoy, and also PLEASE don't forget to Rate and Review.

Please take the note I placed at the beginning of the Chapter into consideration..!

With that, I leave you all with an awesome chapter.

**With Regards,**

_**meemoUchiha**_


	12. The Wave Arc part 2

Huge thanks to my awesome Beta Reader: _**kitachiuchiha9573**_

_**Here is chapter 12, enjoy :)**_

Chapter 12

The Wave Arc: Part 2

Walking over to where the only living demon brother was, Team 7 noticed that he was starting to wake up. When he was fully awake however, he did the same thing his now-dead brother did - throwing around profanities and curses. Needless to say, Arashi covered Naruto's ears instinctively much to Team 7's amusement and Naruto's annoyance. They finally reached the area where the demon brother was held captive and decided to let Kakashi interrogate him.

"Don't come any closer, copy-ninja Kakashi." Kakashi just ignored him and walked over to him. The brother broke out into a cold sweat. He knew he was at the mercy of this team, and that they were going to interrogate him now. They would then simply kill him somewhere along the line once they were done with him. As Kakashi took his last step, now standing in front of the tied up nuke-nin, he contemplated on his options. He knew he could simply scare him with some kunai and elemental techniques, but he decided a quicker option was better after debating with himself for several seconds.

He would put him under a hypnosis-based jutsu that would allow him to see through his victim's past memories. He, however, had a very bad habit of running his chakra levels dry during his battles. So instead, he learned of a very effective way to interrogate an individual. His time in ANBU was good to him after all.

"Demon Brother of the Mist! You will wish you never attacked us. I will now have to cut your life short... And don't worry, you will see your brother soon... in hell." As soon as Kakashi finished his monologue, he pulled up his hitai'ate( His headband) to reveal his fully matured sharingan. Staring into the demon brothers glaring and hateful eyes, the demon brothers' already devastated psyche shattered under the power of the sharingan; stripping him of his knowledge.

After Kakashi finished the procedure, he delivered a quick chop to the back of the nuke-nin's neck, causing him to fall into blissful darkness. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the ninja in the heart, killing him painfully and instantly. 'Now, to dispose of the body'. He performed the hand seals for a quick, D-rank Katon justu; effectively incinerating the nuke-nin's body.

Pulling up his Hitai'ate once more, he returned to his team's side and whispered to Arashi about what he learned. Needless to say, Arashi already knew about everything. He could have told Kakashi about what will happen in the near future, but decided not to because he may not be correct. He learned that the hard way from witnessing Sasuke use Madara's sacred Katon technique.

When Kakashi finished, Arashi gave a respectful nod, signifying that he understood the briefing. Kakashi faced the bridge builder with a look of authority. "Tazuna-san, let us have a little talk about what happened, okay?" Tazuna could only gulp in fear at that remark...

-5 hours later, Tazuna's house- (I skipped Zabuza's fight because it happened the same way it did in canon)

"Ugh, father. You sure know how to stir trouble" the voice of an angelic looking female floated through the air. From the first glance, she appeared to be the everyday commoner. However, upon a closer look, she was an angelic treat for the eyes. She wore the standard Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) housewife attire, but she had a gentle and flawless face that most females would kill for. Her midnight blue hair was straightened and she had a generous bust. Of course, no male in the house was rude enough to eye her. Well, no male except the now bed-ridden jonin, Kakashi Hatake. One would not be surprised with the fact from the amount of perverted novels he carries around with him that he is occasionally caught giggling whilst reading.

"Yeah, yeah. Tsunami-chan." Tazuna mumbled incoherently.

She had went into a shock when her father and Team 7 entered the house the other day. They looked like hell. Kakashi especially, as he was unconscious and being supported by the other jonin of the team. She had frantically prepared beds for the team. Tsunami had extreme gratitude for them due to the fact that they protected her father even though they learned of the lie he told concerning the mission's difficulty. When she asked Arashi what had happened, he told her that they fought the missing-ninja, Zabuza Momochi. It didn't take long before she started smothering them with motherly concern. She saw the pre-teens as her own children. Her son Inari had closed himself off from society after the death of his father-figure and her now deceased husband, Kaiza. How it broke her heart.

As she was now standing in front of Kakashi's door, she stopped abruptly to hear sounds coming from the other side of the door. From the voice, she could tell that Arashi and Kakashi were having a conversation. She knocked lightly on the door, announcing her presence. Arashi, having been the only jounin able to still walk, stopped chatting and moved to open the door. Both greeted Tsunami warmly. She unnecessarily apologized to them for interrupting them, to which they strongly disagreed with, and brought in the soup for Kakashi. After she was finished with her intentions, she quietly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi could only sigh into his bowl of already steaming soup. He sat lazily and tiredly on the bed he was sleeping on not too long ago. He started ruminating over his fight with Zabuza. He had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with the hunter nin. He racked his already tired brain for the information he had on hunter ninjas of Kirigakure no Sato (The village hidden in the mist.)

After about a minute of silent pondering, he remembered something... Something vastly important.

'Wait a minute! Hunter nins from Kiri always and I mean always destroy the bodies of missing nins upon discovery. That hunter nin that took Zabuza did not do that...That's too suspicious. And before that, he seemed to kill Zabuza by striking him in the neck with two senbons (needles). Senbon are not weapons used for killing, they are used for...Oh no…'

"Zabuza is still alive…" he whispered to himself. Staring absentmindedly at his soup.

This was bad, no, horrible news. If he had to guess, he would say that Zabuza and his accomplice, the fake hunter-nin, would return in about a week. That gives Arashi and himself enough time to train the genin.

'Arashi...'

His thoughts wandered to the blonde time traveller. He could still remember the day he learned of the truth, unable to forget that day. His heart nearly broke at hearing of the horrible and bloody future that was inevitable. However, Arashi had assured him that he would never let that happen. And sure enough, he has full faith in his comforting words.

-FLASHBACK-

We find the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake, on the staircase to the Hokage's office. He was simply sitting on top of the Yondaime's head, reminiscing over the times they had together when he his team was Team 7 and he had Minato Namikaze as his sensei and his two teammates. He couldn't bear to stay on that subject to long and he didn't have to anyway as he sensed a chakra signature close behind him.

"Kakashi-senpai, Sandaime-sama is requesting your presence. He says don't be late, it is important." Kakashi nodded and began to walk his way down to the Hokage's office, after thanking the ANBU behind him. She had long, beautiful purple hair and a cat ANBU mask. Her codename was Neko (cat), but Kakashi knew her real name. How could he not? They used to be partners when he was in ANBU. Her real name was Yuugao Uzuki.

"Thanks, Yuugao-chan" he said. With that, he left.

If you could see through the ANBU mask, you would be able to see a small blush on her petite face. 'Kakashi-senpai, you have no idea what you do to me.' And with that, she too disappeared in a shunshin.

Kakashi, now before the Hokage's office, knocked gently to alert every one of his presence. After a "Come in" from the Sandaime, he walked in casually, making sure to close the door gently behind him. He drank in the sight of the Sandaime's office, noting the other male occupant in the room. He had spiky blond hair and war-hardened cerulean eyes. He wore an orange shirt with black streaks along the side of the sleeves and chest area and wore simple, light-green ANBU pants and blue sandals. However, that wasn't the most prominent feature of his clothing. Not by a long shot. Above all of his other clothes, he was gracing an orange cloak over his body that had white flames licking at its bottom. He could have passed for the late Yondaime, if he hadn't had those weird whisker marks on his cheeks.

The Sandaime cleared his throat before he began talking. "Hello Kakashi, I'm glad you're on time for once. I have called you here to let you in on a secret that I've been told by Arashi over here" he said, gesturing to Kakashi. Arashi nodded to him in acknowledgement, which Kakashi returned back respectfully.

The Sandaime then blurred through a few hand seals "Silence seal activate!"

Kakashi braced himself. He knew that it would have to be a big secret if the Hokage had to put up a silence seal.

"Now Kakashi, what do you feel about the subject of...time travel?"

"Well, I believe it's not possible Sandaime-sama."

The third Hokage just sighed. He gestured to Arashi to continue. "Kakashi-sensei, it's real. I am not from this timeline."

Kakashi just narrowed his eyes. With a closer inspection of the blonde, he started to put two and two together. Who else in Konoha has those three whisker marks on their cheeks. Who else but...Naruto. Kakashi gasped. He knew of the team he would have to lead. He knew his sensei's son was one of the genin.

Arashi just laughed quietly before he continued on. "Yes, you are correct. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

There was pin drop silence after that.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. His sensei's son was a time traveller and he was the spitting image of him too. He knew he would need to sit down after hearing this. It was going to be a long afternoon. "Okay Kakashi-sensei, I will tell you about what will happen and how we will prevent that. Please listen carefully and please don't interrupt me until I am finished, okay? Also, this is a SS-class secret. If you break it by telling others, you will have to be executed."

Kakashi only nodded his head seriously. "You may begin. I promise on my loyalty as Leaf shinobi that I will keep this between us."

"Okay, so this is what happens..."

10 minutes later

Kakashi was filled with a multitude of emotions; shame for not being there to train his student in the other timeline and sadness for his students' losses and anger, for Sasuke's betrayal. Those were just to name a few. He was, however, happy that his student trusted him enough to confide this secret with him. He felt immense pride in his student for mastering all of his sensei's techniques.

"Okay Narut... I mean Arashi, if you could rank yourself, what would it be?" Kakashi asked quietly. It would seem that the shock he had is still there. It was obvious from his voice.

"Well, I could face all of the bijuu and Kages at the same time and hold my own, but I would never do that. The bijuu are my friends and the Kages are my comrades."

Needless to say, Kakashi was shocked for the 5th time that day.

The Sandaime spoke up again. "Well, now that that is over with, I suggest you guys get going to the academy to pick up your students. Oh, Arashi, I put Hinata Hyuuga on your team instead of Sakura Haruno. I hope you are fine with that. You may now be on your way, you two."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" came Kakashi's reply.

"Hai, Jiji" came Arashi's reply.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that while the Sandaime just chuckled.

It would seem that old habits die hard.

"Okay, Kakashi let's go."

"Alright."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Sometimes, I wish that being a shinobi was easier. I guess I better call the squad and tell them that Zabuza is still alive and kicking... Troublesome."

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha…

"Achoo!" sneezed a pineapple-shape haired genin.

"Someone probably referenced my line, how troublesome."

"Shikamaru! Come on you lazy idiot, we are going to be late" Ino Yamanaka screeched.

Shikamaru only sighed.

"Why couldn't I just be made a cloud... Troublesome indeed"

* * *

There you have it everyone, the end of chapter 12!

Please review and respond. Here are my thanks to those who reviewed!:

.

.

bunnyguest

.

.

Ayrmed

.

.

Black's Wolfgirl22

.

.

adngo714

.

.

guest

.

And

Do the Roar2012

With Regards,

MeemoUchiha


	13. Wave arc part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does**.

**Here is a shout out to my awesome beta reader:** **_Kitachiuchiha9573_**

Chapter 13

The Wave Arc: Part 3

The sky was bloodshot. The ruby-red rays of the sun illuminated the forests. There seemed to be no conflicts, because of how serene the environment was. Upon further inspection however, one would be able to hear the sound of metal clanging against each other.

In the depths of the forest, we find Team 7 practicing some taijutsu Katas. They of course, knew the different methods to do so. Arashi told them that he could help them with each one of their clan's taijutsu styles. He had experience fighting both the Hyuuga's gentle fist style and the Uchiha's interceptor style. He began to teach Naruto the GAMA FIST (Toad Fist) that he would eventually make later as a teenager.

"That's it, guys! You are all doing great!" Arashi couldn't help but smile. He knew that there was a possibility that another key event might be altered in the future, so he decided that he would not take any more chances. During the second day in Tazuna's house, he had to share this information with Kakashi. By the time he finished, he left Kakashi to absorb all of the information and could have the soup that Tsunami brought up for him in peace. After pondering, he had decided that he and Kakashi would train Team 7 with a multitude of training exercises. He couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions that he had received from the team when he told them that Zabuza was still alive.

**_-FLASHBACK: 3 days ago-_**

Arashi arrived in the living room where the whole of Team 7 and Kakashi awaited. He knew it was perfect timing to tell them of Zabuza's survival. He knew that Kakashi already was aware of the fact because of the silent nod he received earlier. It was the way his one-visible eye glinted. Now that every member of Team 7 was grouped together, he could start his speech.

"Ano, A-arashi sensei… W-what are we d-doing?" Hinata asked timidly. Naruto just shrugged lazily, while Sasuke sat in the corner brooding. Arashi winced at the sound of Hinata's soft, timid voice. Ever since his Hinata died during the war, he couldn't look at this Hinata in the eye. It would only trigger really bad memories of her death. He really couldn't handle that though, for he was a man with a lot of demons... Demons that he was not yet strong enough to face. "Yes Hinata, I was getting to that... Prepare yourselves everyone, Zabuza is still alive!"

Everybody was quiet at that revelation, so he inferred that they were still drinking in his words. That silence was ruined however, due to Sasuke's uncontrollable shaking. All eyes were on him as his tense body shook like a leaf. Naruto and Hinata jumped to his side immediately to check up on him. Arashi just narrowed his eyes at Sasuke while Kakashi moved next to him while leaning on one of his crutches for balance.

"Hey teme(bastard), whats wrong with you?!" Naruto's startled voice prodded at Sasuke. Hinata couldn't help but nod her head in agreement, even thought she would have asked it in a whole other way. Sasuke's shaking stopped after about 2 more minutes and once he looked up, he had a huge grin on his face. That however, wasn't the most shocking thing however.

He had the sharingan in his eyes, and at the two-tomoe state. "I'm fine everybody, I'm just shaking in anticipation. I will defeat that hunter-nin and show just why the Uchiha was the most feared clan."

Naruto and Hinata just put their hands on his shoulders to show their support for him. Kakashi just smiled such that it showed in his eyes, while Arashi just had a small frown on his face. "Okay… thanks for the speech Sasuke. But now I will finish my message to you all... Kakashi and I estimate that Zabuza will strike at the end of this week..." He paused to look at the genin's reactions, but smiled when he saw that there was no fear in any of their faces. There was a scorching determination to protect Tazuna and to protect their comrades.

"We will train you all during the week, and sharpen your skills. Kakashi will have you for the next three days to help you with your chakra control and chakra manipulation, while I will have you for the other three days to work on your speed and your elemental jutsu." All three genin nodded their heads in anticipation. They were each thinking different things however...

'I will give it my all so I can make Naruto-Kun and my clan proud of me!'

'I will become strong, strong enough to kill you someday...Itachi'

'I will never give up! I will become strong enough to protect my precious people and one day become Hokage!

They were cut short of their musings however, when the copy-nin began... "Okay everyone, follow me! Make sure you are all ready!"

They all chorused with a "HAI SENSEI!"

"Alright everyone, when we get to the clearing, you will all start the water waking exercise...While also adding on to that the leaf-cutting exercise." Kakashi added with a one-eyed smile. All the genin's could only groan.

One thought ran through all their heads at that point...

'What a troll...'

When they reached the grassy clearing, they all only looked at each other in determination. Needless to say, they competed against each other to see who would complete the exercises first. Even Hinata was in on this little race.

And with that, Kakashi's training began...

**_(FLASHBACK END) 3 days later..._**

As Arashi was brought of of his musings, he noticed that there was a faint chakra signature around the area. He noticed that something felt...familiar about it. If felt warm and gentle, but had a sharp point to it. Looking back at his students, he called them together to announce that it was time for them to stop today's training. It was around this time of day that they would usually stop and take a break. After he explained to them that today's training was over, he pulled Naruto to the side for a conversation in private.

Naruto looked up at Arashi in curiosity. His sensei had told everyone that today's training was over, but had pulled him aside for some reason. As he noticed Arashi looking around for a couple of seconds, he was startled when he noticed that his sensei's eyes start to gain a dark-red pigmentation. It made him feel at ease for some strange reason. He also had no idea why, but looking at Arashi made him feel like he was a part of nature itself. As Arashi finally opened his eyes to look at him, he noticed that Naruto was staring deeply into his eyes, deeply entranced within the ever-flowing ocean of nature energy. He decided to begin speaking..."Okay Naruto, I'm sure your curious as to why I've pulled you aside." Seeing Naruto nod, he continued on.

"As you can see from the sudden change in my eye color and pigmentation, I seem to be one with nature. That is the effect of a power called **Sennin Modo(Sage Mode). **I have studied in the arts of nature energies when I was in my late teen years. It allows me to sense chakra at a nation's capacity if I'm familiar with it. I can move 10 times as fast as usual, my strength is also about the same as Tsunade of the Sannin if I don't enhance it with chakra." as Arashi was finished, he chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was shocked. To hear of such a power was startling. In fact, it filled him up with joy that this is a mode he would later on learn for himself. As a boy, he naturally would have an ego. And it was no lie that Naruto's had inflated a bit at hearing that. However, he felt a disturbance in chakra coming from around the area he was in. He looked at Arashi, only to see him trembling. It really startled him to see his usually always calm and collected sensei trembling like a leaf. Looking closer at his sensei's face, he noticed years make their way to his eyes. He decided that would be the last straw.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Asked a worried Naruto. That seemed to snap Arashi out of whatever daze he was in. Looking back down at Naruto, he replied: "Yes Naruto, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know that I'm going out a little on some business. I wanted you to stay behind so you can relay the message to Kakashi and the others. Also, whatever you do, **DO NOT **follow me okay? Tell everyone that I'll be back by dinner time." Seeing his younger self nod, Arashi bid him farewell and watched his younger self rush off towards the house.

As he re-entered sage mode, he pinpointed the mysterious chakra for a second time. His sage mode allowed him to pinpoint familiar chakra signatures, so now that he checked the chakra he returned to his trembling state. He was brought out of his daze however, when he heard something had hadn't in a while.

"**Kit! I know you are shocked. I am as well, but now is not the time to waste time. Chase after that chakra! And fast!" **

Arashi, having been pulled back together by Kurama, immediately started to chase the chakra. Jumping through the trees, he noticed that he was gaining on the chakra. Once he was close enough to see the person, he noticed that it was a pure canvas of black. The mysterious person was dressed in all black and had a hood that completely closed of all of the persons features. The person who was emitting the chakra seemed to have sensed Arashi, when the person turned around and faced him, the person jumped up in surprise and to his sage-enhanced senses,...happiness?

He walked to the person carefully. Being a Kage-level ninja, he knew that anything could happen, so he approached this person carefully. For all he knew, it could be a trap. As he was halfway to the person, he noticed the figure approach him as well. If this person's chakra was anything to go by, he/she is at least a low Kage-level shinobi. Time seemed to drive by, as he and the person seemed to standing face to face with each other, he heard...feminine sobs? The voice sounded extremely familiar as well.

Reaching up, he put his fingers on the figures mask and began to pull it off slowly. Time seemed to slow down as the trees stopped their restless rustling and the birds seemed to grow silent. He was holding a breath he didn't know he was confining. Once the mask was finally off, his eyes widened to the size of saucers as his voice began to crackle and he started to cry immensely. This person... was...

Through sobs, the person said... "Hello Naruto-Kun", and jumped into his arms. She continued to cry and bawl her eyes out. As his mind was working at warp speed to sort out everything, he managed to croak out:"H-Hinata-Hime?"

As they cried in each other's embrace, Hinata began: "Naruto-Kun... I've missed you so much. During that battle of tailed beast Bombs, everyone died. I thought you had as well. I'm so glad I still have you, my love." She ended.

Stopping his sobs, he began... "But how Hina-Hime? I thought you had died along with everyone else and I lost it. The pain of losing you was too great, and I thought I would just become a hollow husk of a man with ought your love and affection."

Steeling herself, she began: "Okay, this is what happened Naruto-Kun.."

**-FLASHBACK- Hinata POV**

'This...this is insane. The amount of power that is condensed into that tailed beast bomb is undescribable.'

As I look over the rest of the alliance, I can only sense two distinct emotions from them, and it was coming of in _waves. _Itwas fear and hopelessness. I couldn't help but slump my shoulders as well. I knew that nothing I could create could ever hope to counter or match that tailed beast ball. Looking around, I notice Naruto-Kun powering up his own tailed beast ball, but being a sensor, I could tell it was close to the power that was held by the juubi's bijuu dama. I could see the fright that was gleaning in his orang. Vertical and horizontal slitted eyes. Everyone around me was dropping their respective weapons. The shinobi's that were powering up jutsu's immediately stopped molding hand signs. Their hands dropping to their sides lifelessly as if they lost all meaning. After hearing a scream of anger and hatred coming from the juubi's direction. She couldn't help but sneer.

The source of that scream was the one and only, Madara Uchiha. The crazed Uchiha that was one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village, and the only shinobi who could fight and equal the first Hokage. After coming to an alliance with the Senju clan of the forest, he shortly left the village and his clan afterwards due to the lack of trust they had for his ideals. His clan didn't support him afterwards and he then seemingly vanished from the world. Only to return year later and fight the first Hokage to a battle of the death. Being that he lost, he blamed all of this on the world and through manipulating people, was able to spread his ideals that this world was never to be peaceful and only carried bloodshed and hatred. He declared that he would make a perfect world by using the power of the juubi to cast an infinite Tsukuyomi.

Everyone could only sneer at his direction along side Hinata, but immediately widened their eyes in fear when the large condensed ball of condensed youkai (demonic energy) launched at them. It was coming closer and closer, but immediately was intercepted by a slightly smaller one. In the end, the juubi's leaked out a little and was ten seconds away from hitting their army indefinitely.

I gathered up all of my remaining chakra, and created a **KAITEN(**Heavenly released rotation) and dug deep underground. I stayed their for about two hours and when I came back up to the surface, I was speechless...

Everything was vaporized. There were no corpses. No blood stains. No juubi... It was all only a black-charred wasteland. there were however, three craters that seemed to be as big as 1/3 of konoha each. The wind was also tense, as if it was just called upon to wreak havoc onto something. Hinata knew what the craters were from however. It was made from her soon-to-be husband Naruto. They were extremely more powerful than a standard one, and there was also a major amount of demonic chakra lingering in the air.

As she wandered around for a bit, she noticed Naruto sprinting towards the grasslands that seemed to be a couple of miles away. She tried to make her tired body comply and reached him after his journey. As he spaced out while sitting in a meditative voice, Hinata could see blood and dried tear marks riddled across his entire face. She knew that she had a similar look as well, if not worse. After calling out to him and not receiving a reply, she began to get worried. After what seemed to be forever, she ran up to him frantically and touched his shoulder.

However, as soon as she made contact, she was blinded by a white light and before she knew it she was starting to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the sweet surrender was Naruto crying softly.

She explained how she woke up in Kirigakure no Sato, and how she noticed that everyone seemed to be way younger than she remembered. After she checked the calendar, she immediately knew what happened. She went back in time, and apparently so do Naruto,

She roamed the land trying to regain her strength and energy and once ready, return to konoha.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Naruto was stunned. Having heard the story from Hinata, he seemed to calm down after a while of pondering about it. He the began with a Tired and shaky voice..."Okay Hina-Hime, let's get back to the house." Upon seeing her confused expression, he explained that his old team was currently on the Wave mission. He also explained to her that they would have to notify Kakashi of who she was. Also, he told her that she should call him Arashi when they are in public. He decided on an alias for her and told her that her fake name would be Mikasa.**  
**

She seemed to like the name and was suddenly startled when Naruto picked her up in his arms bridal style. She had longed for his touch for so long. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he called her his beautiful princess and that he would be her knight in shining armor, which in turn she cutely giggled at. He explained to her that from this point on, they were going to change history, and that they WILL have their marriage, and that he would never let her get hurt. He would always protect her.

Needless to say, when they reached the house, they were met with wide and cruinous eyes from everybody. He explained to them: "Hello everyone, this is Mikasa, my fiance. She is going to be staying with us for the mission and returning back with us to Konoha."

Everyone seemed to be happy for them and Naruto have Arashi a big smile and his face portrayed a big blush when he caught on that Mikasa was Hinata from the future.

Tazuna gave him a hearty laugh and congratulated him. Sasuke nodded his head politely to Mikasa and Arashi and he even gave a thumbs up and a happy smile.

Hinata was blushing and happily congratulating them, while Kakashi gave him a proud smile.

Tsunami was talking with Mikasa and congratulating and welcoming her warmly, while Inari had on a look of indifference.

Later on that night, Arashi, Mikasa, and Kakashi were sitting in the private study. Kakashi had on his full jounin mode and asked: "Naruto, is this Hinata from the future?"

Naruto nodded and pulled Hinata closer to him and began tickling her profusely. Electing a strained and panting laugh from the lavender haired beauty.

As he questioned about how Hinata got here, he received her story and how she survived and shortly after dismissed them and gave them a goodnight before leaving.

"Naruto-Kun, I love you" Hinata whispered contently.

"I love you too, Hina-Hime."

* * *

**_3 hours later, Unknown location _**

In a dark and murky room, amongst all the darkness, their weretwo mysterious cloaked silhouettes. One was a towering figure with a frame of about 6 feet and 6 inches. He seemed to carry an aloof but sadistic aura. Against the darkness, you could also see a gigantic sword-shaped figure strapped to his back. The smaller figure stood at about 5 feet and 12 inches. He had a slim figure and shoulder length hair. He appeared to have his eyes closed, but opened them momentarily. Showing a frightening doujutsu(eye prowess.)

The taller figure began... "Man, to get paid 3 million rio for simply assassinating a bridge builder. It makes me want to laugh. It will be a piece of cake. But the bridge builders bodyguards... Having been told by Gato that Sharingan Kakashi and a genin team consisting of the Kyuubi Jinjurikii and Itachi's little brother was interesting to say the least. He was also smart enought to mention that they also had a shinobi that could use the rasengan. This made things extremely interesting." I know that samehada would have a party when it sucks up such a delicous chakra."

As he looked over at his partner, he began to make conversation. "Ne(say), wouldn't you agree...Itachi"

With that, the shorter figure opened his eyes, revealing the frightening sight of the now, almost extinct Sharingan. They had a odd pattern in them, they looked like a three pointed shuriken. Revealing them to be the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I think that we should be careful nonetheless...Kisame" came Itachi's short, monotone reply. He wasn't scared, just cautious. Being a missing-nin for 7 years makes you question every little thing in order to ensure survival. Couple that with all of his ANBU training at the hidden leaf and it was not surprising to hear Itachi reply with such a phrase.

As he closed his eyes, he only thought of one more thing before allowing himself to fade out of view completely...

'Foolish little brother, lets see what you can do...'

* * *

There it is everyone, Chapter 13! I plan on ending the wave arc with the next chapter. I hope I peaked everyone's attentions with this chapter.

I will say, however, that things will get really juicy from this point. How will Zabuza and Haku and Itachi and kisame deal with team 7. Who will prevail? Why the hell is Sasuke able to perform S-ranked fire releases. What powers will Naruto reveal to the opposing forces?

You will have to stay tuned to get your answers!

**Here is a thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**.**

**LovelySurrender**

**.**

**Bunnyguest**

**.**

**Naruhinalover20**

**.**

**YungHime**

**.**

**Rose Tiger**

**.**

**Do the roar2012**

**.**

**Aymred**

**.**

**Sinful Vanity**

**.**

**ZyiareHellsing**

Again, here is a bit thanks to my awesome beta reader and friend: _**Kitachiuchiha9573**_

_**With regards,**_

_**MeemoUchiha**_


End file.
